


Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Accession - Giantess Story

by Questathana



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questathana/pseuds/Questathana
Summary: Madoka and Homura ascend into goddesses.





	Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Accession - Giantess Story

Note: This contains spoilers for Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie.

It was late at night and Homura Akemi was alone for the day. She was testing her power with seeing what she could do, after she recently acquired goddess powers she stole from Madoka Kaname. Homura could grow out wings and cause her soul gem to float with her mind, but she wondered what other powers she had now. She was in her room thinking with her mouth rather dry and acting a bit sleepy. She looked at her purple eyes in the mirror while she brushed her black hair. She wished she had remembered to bring coffee to her room and just like that, a cup of the substance spawned in her hand. She then dropped it out of surprise and made a mess on her floor. Homura wished she had not made that mess and just like that it was gone. She proceeded to think up a new cup of coffee to spawn in her hand, this time without dropping it.

She drank her coffee and thought up many powers she could possess such as teleportation and transformation. They all seemed to work with Homura teleporting to the next room and transforming herself briefly to have the appearance of Madoka. Homura did everything she could think of for a little while and after going back into her demon clothing, she thought of the possibility of Madoka herself having similar powers. For all Homura knew, she obtained omnipotence and Madoka would be the second candidate for that sort of ability, due to Homura having acquired her vast power from Madoka. Homura finished up what she was doing and quickly went on her way to Madoka’s house. Homura gazed into Madoka’s pink eyes as she was somehow still awake. She then proceeded to knock on her favorite person’s window. Madoka had heard the sound and opened her window only to surprisingly find Homura waiting there.

“Homura-chan what are you doing here? You know I like to see you, but I kind of use this time for sleeping…” Madoka said confused as she played with her pink hair.

“I know Madoka and I would only disturb you at this time if it was something very important. I just discovered something and I saw you were awake, so I decided to share the details now. For some reason, after I brought you back to this world and ‘borrowed’ some of your power, I might have gained omnipotence. There is a good chance that you could have acquired a similar ability.”

“Omni… po… tence? Isn’t that the power Kyubey said I would have after I made my wish?”

“I think you are mistaken. Omnipotence literally means power to do anything imaginable. Kyubey might have described it because the power you got might seem like that compared to what you had before. However, I believe your power now won’t just seem unlimited, but will let you do anything you can think of.”

“So you are saying if I wanted to make a plushie of you, I could just do it by thinking…” Madoka said, as she soon found what she thought of cradled in her hands. “Woah, you are saying this could not have any limits? What about something crazy like making a tiny universe?” Madoka asked, but before long she found one encased in a small glass ball sitting on top of the Homura plushie like an accessory and Madoka was mesmerized. 

Homura was also pretty surprised to see something so great appear out of practically thin air just like that. She then teleported next to Madoka and said “That… was truly amazing Madoka… Any plans for your new, micro universe? Wait my powers also give me insights to this universe and beyond I think, so I will use some of it.” Homura thought for a minute and then said “Our power does seem to do everything and is unlimited, but there is kind of a catch. The immense energy of our power comes from other universes, for instance making your toy that looked like me. Doing so probably involved random pieces of matter and energy from other universes, and that could have included killing life.”

“Oh god, I did such a thing?!” Madoka asked as she broke down crying. 

Homura tried to think of something to say to calm down this goddess as she said “It’s not your fault Madoka. You didn’t know. Wait… I thought of an idea. We can use our powers draining energy and matter of universes filled with evil essence. We could be improving our lives, and everything else by getting rid of evil at the same time. The more we drain the more we get in return. There has to always be a balance, so draining evil will cause more evil to form. We would just be punishing evil that has been around for a while. So how about we have fun and help our friends out while also giving some divine punishment. Seems like a win-win situation to me. 

Madoka soon stopped crying and said. “Well, I guess that would be a good use of our powers.” She proceeded to reorder her plushie into matter and energy creating a universe of good essence. She then returned that one and the other one she took to be among the other universes in the multiverse. This pink haired girl decided to change into her magical girl outfit and move to sit on the couch in the living room with her best friend as she found that to be the most comfortable. She then took a universe filled with evil essences from the multiverse and said “I’m kind of curious. How do you think a universe would taste?”

\----

Vincent Aarons was a ruthless and violent person like many among his world. He would only work with others if it was a life or death matter. He would steal, kill, rape and other horrible acts to get his way and do what he wanted. Most people he met acted similarly, so he was prepared to fend off others and view any of his connections with extreme concision. Besides his continuous fear of death, Vincent was mostly pretty happy. He then heard a treaty emergency that was calling everyone to the center of every center. Treaty emergencies were the only time's people truly worked together. They were extremely rare as the usually occurred during events like huge, environmental disasters that threatened everyone in a large area. 

Once Aarons reached the location with a bit of nervousness and his hands on his brown hair, he was told that a possible apocalyptic disaster was occurring. There was some kind of vortex that recently appeared and was sucking in whole galaxies into it. It appeared insanely far away but was moving at such a fast speed that before long it would probably suck in Vincent’s whole galaxy. It was doubtful that any of the life inside would be able to survive the journey. The people calling the emergency said that everyone should try to research and help in any way to possibly prevent this demise. Lots of people did not believe them but were soon convinced when they looked out in the super, advanced telescopes placed in that area. Not everyone studied science and those that studied astronomy were few, so not many people could help.

Due to Vincent having almost no knowledge of science, he was one of the people sent out to look to find scientists who might have missed the emergency in order to get them to help. This was a pretty pointless task as it was incredibly unlikely to find more information and put a stop to this event before their lives would be taken. However, it did not stop most from giving up as they still kept hope with them. Vincent went out and found a few scientists after a little while. During this, it was the first time in his life that he was truly terrified. He looked up out of his green eyes and could see clusters of stars disappearing as if they were being sucked out of existence. He headed back to the treaty emergency camp and after arriving, watched the scientists discuss what to do for this crisis. After a long time, they seemed to have come up with nothing and all seemed hopeless as most of the observable universe was gone. Then a miracle happened with the vortex seeming to disappear. Everyone cheered for this victory, but it did not last for long. 

Suddenly drops of water as big as countries came landing on all kinds of planets and this one was next. The water drops destroyed large parts of the landmasses and caused huge earthquakes and colossal tsunamis that devastated the continents. Vincent was trying to stay balanced by the tremors he felt, but it did not last long as a wave of water swept him down. It was too much for anyone to be able to swim in, so he started to drown. As he drowned, his life flashed before his eyes. He could remember all the cruel deeds he did to others and how he never wanted those acts to be done for him. During all this, he had no regrets. Then he died along with the rest of his universe. 

\----

Madoka had drank almost an entire universe inside a glass with a straw. It tasted rather unique and sweet. She wondered if she should make more universes like these and give them to her friends or sell them for fun. She then rinsed it off in the kitchen with some room temperature water. During all this, she had little consideration for the lives she snuffed out. To her they were evil and she was simply passing divine judgement on them. Homura watched all this and could not keep her eyes off this. She was getting turned on as her nipples with her nipples getting a bit erect. as she imagined the perspective of that universe and the one she loved dominating it. Madoka did not notice this. However, she did notice that the universe in a glass with a straw she handed to Homura remained full. She commented on this with “Your universe drink... He he, it’s funny saying something like that, but well your drink is full. Are you not thirsty or is something wrong?”

“Sorry I was just distracted.”

“Then drink up, heh heh.”

“Sure thing. Thanks for the meal…” Homura said as she nervously took a sip. 

\----

Maximilian Kevin was one kindist individuals in his world. He helped his world fight the Dark Force. The Dark Force was what his side called the Great Empire. The Great Empire was a group of people that took up over half the universe. They enslaved species that were not humanoid, monteried all the civilians and had strict laws. They claimed to stand for ideas like order and for people they called “pure”. Max worked was the head of rebels that called themselves the Light Force. They would fight back by committing actions such as stealing supplies, destroying equipment and freeing prisoners. Maximilian and his peers were strong believers in peace and would avoid violent methods unless it was the only way to save a lot of people.

Mr. Kevin came to his office one day to find a disturbing report. It seemed his entire universe had shrunk to an extremely small size and was transported into some unknown location. He was incredibly surprised by this report and checked it many times to make sure it was correct. Only recently was this universe mapped out and explored by the different species he knew. Neither his friends nor enemies could have that sort of technology or even see past the universe. Plus it made no sense for them to do that, as they would be putting themselves in the same predicament with the rest of everything he knew. The multiverse was just a theory, but this report was so far proving it to be true.

He had theories of what was happening to his universe being caused by some other being in a different universe. He thought that the universe was shrunk to stop it from expanding, was to be put out of sight or his biggest fear, that it was turned tiny to be some kind of toy for someone. Even though he was not the religious type, in the back of his mind he had the thought that this was not caused by technology, but by some sort of god. He didn’t want to withhold this information because he let go of secrets when he created the Light Force. Even though this truth was a horrible one, he felt it had to be told. 

Maximilian Kevin told this report to everyone on his side, while he believed the Dark Force probably found the information already and was keeping it a secret. The people either did not believe the report, tried to pretend it did not exist or was fearful as if it were the end times. The last of those people listed either thought they were being affected by another universe of advanced technology or it was a divine entity. The latter theory was much more popular as many converted to religions or started their own based on this event. The gods that the people prayed to with their best abilities varied with age, gender and appearance. However, they all have one fact in common and that was the plan they had for the entire universe.

The news only got worse once Max found out that an object almost as big as the universe made contact with it. The object had crushed many of the galaxies when it entered that space. The most frightening part was that the object looked like and was made of the same materials as a common, plastic straw. This made it pretty obvious what would happen as more galaxies were being sucked through the vortex of the straw. It was like a colossal black hole. Mr. Kevin fell into a deep depression as he barely even wanted to move after hearing this information. 

He only had a tiny bit of hope that this creature would only eliminate the Dark Force and leave the Light Force alone. Soon that hope was gone as the straw sucked up planets belonging to the Light Force the same way it sucked up the others. After this, Max burst into tears as he knew he and everyone else he knew would soon be dead. A large portion of the remaining inhabitants of the universe remained blissfully unaware of their fate. Before everyone knew it, the tremors had started. 

The tremors got more and more intense as everyone started to panic. They tried to escape in spaceships or by hiding in bunkers, but it would not increase their chance of survival. Everything was soon being ripped apart no matter where anyone was in the universe. Maxillian and some others had managed to stay alive. This would change as they headed for a vast pink surface of a tongue. The enzymes proceeded to break up everything remaining for it to be easily absorbed, just like it would with any food. What was left over was sent down the throat to be digested. By this point, Maxillian Kevin was long dead and not even his soul was saved.

\----

Homura drank the entire universe leaving nothing left. She even made sure to use her powers so it would not even have any drops remaining. She did not want there to be any hassle for Madoka, so she did this all without hesitation. Homura realized that she probably devoured plenty of innocent individuals, but she did not care. She knew this was what Madoka wanted and that was all that mattered. 

\----

Sources:

Castro, Joseph. “How Do Enzymes Work?” LiveScience, Purch, 26 Apr. 2014, www.livescience.com/45145-how-do-enzymes-work.html.

Now feel free to comment or message me ideas of what will happen next with Madoka or Homura interacting with the other magical girls. It can be anything giantess or femdom related. Kyoko is for cruel interactions, Mami is for gentle interactions, Nagisa is for playful interactions and Sayaka is for gentle interactions on “good” people and cruel interactions on “evil” people. You can also use original characters or any other characters from the franchise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, favorite and watch if you can. All feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Pateron: www.patreon.com/questathana
> 
> Commission me on deviantart after looking at this journal www.deviantart.com/questathana… or on paypal at paypal.me/questathana .
> 
> My personal discord: discord.gg/GabMt7R
> 
> Giantess Madoka Magica discord: discord.gg/4bzyu9n
> 
> My group about Small Civilizations:www.deviantart.com/smallcivili…


End file.
